Vorbei
by MrsClooney
Summary: [ONE SHOT] Susan denkt über ihre Beziehung zu Carter nach.


** VORBEI**

**Disclaimer: **Leider gehören mir die Charaktere nicht...

**Setting:** 8x16, Geheimnisse und Lügen, die Trennung von Carter & Susan auf meine Weise ;)  
Ich bin ja eigentlich Carsan-Shipper, aber das ganze hier ist mein Beitrag zu einem Challenge (Trennung/ 1000 Wörter/1.Person/ Gegenwart)

* * *

„Wollen wir etwas essen gehen?", fragt John und sieht mich mit seinen warmen braunen Augen an. Dieser Blick, dieses Lächeln, einfach alles an ihm hatte mich schon immer fasziniert. 

Auch wenn es mittlerweile gut und gerne acht Jahre her ist, kann ich mich noch genau an den Tag erinnern, als John Carter mir zum ersten mal gegenüber stand. Er war Medizinstudent brachte es schon damals fertig, dass ich in seiner Anwesenheit weiche Knie bekam. Es war die Art wie er mich immer ansah, die Art wie er mit mir redete, die mich soweit brachte, dass ich beinahe gegen sämtliche Regeln des Krankenhauses verstoßen hätte und mich auf ihn eingelassen hätte.

Als ich in den Zug nach Phoenix stieg, dachte ich, ich würde ihn niemals wieder sehen. Aber das Schicksal, nun ja, nennen wir es lieber Heimweh, führte mich wieder zurück nach Chicago. Als ich die Notaufnahme betrat, war mir zunächst alles fremd und ich hatte das Gefühl Ewigkeiten nicht mehr hier gewesen zu sein. Doch dann sah ich ihn. Er war älter geworden und sah erwachsener aus. John Carter war nicht mehr der ambitionierte junge AIPler von dem ich mich vor fünf Jahren verabschiedet hatte. Er hatte es inzwischen bis zum Oberarzt gebracht, aber er war noch immer der selbe Carter, dessen dunkle Augen hell auf blitzten wenn er lachte und mich sofort wieder in ihren Bann zogen.

Eines abends standen wir gemeinsam auf dem Dach des Krankenhauses. Es war das selbe Dach auf dem ich Jahre zuvor endeckt hatte, dass ich in ihm eigentlich mehr sah als nur einen Freund. Aber damals war es nicht erlaubt gewesen. Eine Beziehung hätte sowohl meine als auch seine Karriere gefährdet. Aber nun, fünf Jahre später, gab es keine Vorschriften mehr, die sich uns in den Weg stellen konnten. Es gab nur noch mich und ihn.

Wir sind nicht die Art von Paar, das sich in der Öffentlichkeit als solches zu erkennnen gibt. Ja, nicht einmal im County wissen alle über uns Bescheid. Wir sind nicht die Art von Paar, das über einander herfällt sobald niemand anderes im Raum ist. Obwohl wir schon eine ganze Weile zusammen sind haben wir noch nie miteinander geschlafen. Ich weiß nicht einmal warum.

Mit John ist alles anders. Abends wenn wir in meinem Bett liegen und er mich in seinen Armen hält, fühle ich mich sicher und geborgen. Ich genieße seine Nähe und bin froh, dass er bei mir ist. Mit ihm schlafen möchte ich aber nicht. Ich weiß nicht einmal warum.

Anscheinend geht es John ähnlich, auch er will nicht mehr. Er sagt, er wäre glücklich so wie es ist. Nachts liege ich oft wach und lausche den gleichmäßigen Geräuschen seines Atems. Mein Kopf liegt auf seiner Brust und ich spüre die Wärme die von seinem Körper ausgeht und ich weiß, ich bin glücklich so wie es ist.

Es sind die kleinen Dinge, die unsere Beziehung ausmachen. Es ist die Art wie John mich zum Lachen bringt. Es ist die Art wie John mich ansieht wenn wir alleine sind. Er schenkt mir Blumen und hinterlässt mir süße Botschaften auf dem Anrufbeantworter. John weckt mich mit einem Guten-Morgen-Kuss und bringt mir Kaffee ans Bett. Ja, es sind die kleinen Dinge unsere Beziehung ausmachen.

John und ich verbringen wunderschöne Stunden miteinander. Ich kann mit ihm über alles reden, er bringt mich zum lachen, und er gibt mir einfach ein gutes Gefühl.

Aber dennoch hängen Schatten über unserer Beziehung. Zunächst war es nur seine Eifersucht auf meine Freundschaft zu Mark. Klar, ich hatte Mark einmal sehr geliebt. Alle wussten das. Aber was Jahre her. Mark war jetzt verheiratet und ich empfand nicht mehr das geringste für ihn. Zumindest nichts was über Freundschaft hinaus ging. John konnte das zwar noch nie verstehen, aber so extrem wie heute war seine Eifersucht noch nie gewesen. Ich wünschte ich hätte ihm sagen können warum ich bei Mark übernachtet hatte, aber das steht nicht zur Debatte. Ich habe den Eindruck als ob John mir nicht einmal glaubt, dass ich nur bei und nicht mit Mark geschlafen hatte.

Und dann ist da noch Abby. Abby, die immer einen lockeren Spruch auf den Lippen hat. Abby, die einen unglaublichen Charme hat. Abby, die auf John eine ziemliche Anziehungskraft ausübt. Abby, mit der ich mir John teilen muss. Es ist die Art, wie John sie ansieht. Es ist die Art, wie John sie zum Lachen bringt. Es ist die Art wie John mit Luka umgeht, die Art, die mir sagt, dass es vorbei ist.

Ich spüre Johns Hand auf meinem Oberarm. „Susan?" Seine sanfte Stimme reist mich aus meinen Gedanken. „Ich habe dich gefragt, ob wir etwas essen gehen wollen", wiederholt er nun seine Frage. Ich schüttele nur den Kopf. Ich will mich in seine Arme kuscheln und mit ihm einschlafen. Als ich ihn bitte, stattdessen mit zu mir nach Hause zu kommen weiß ich bereits dass es dazu nicht mehr kommen wird.

Wir müssen reden. Nicht auf der Straße. Im Auto hören wir Radio. Ich summe die Texte mit, John flucht über den Verkehr. Wir reden nicht miteinander. Als wir die Wohnung betreten fragt er mich, was denn los sei.

Ich antworte ihm nicht. Wir stehen im Flur und sehen uns einfach nur an. Ich lege meine Arme um ihn und schmiege mich an ihn. Ich höre wir sein Herz schlägt und spüre wie er mir sanft über den Rücken streichelt. Ich fühle mich sicher und geborgen in seinen Armen und möchte ihn nie wieder loslassen. Aber ich habe keine Wahl, dass es vorbei ist weiß er genauso gut wie ich. Er hebt meinen Kopf etwas an. Als ich meine Augen schließe, spüre ich, wie er mit seinen weichen Lippen zärtlich küsst. Ich weiß, dass es das letzte mal sein wird dass wir uns so nahe sind. John löst sich von mir und sieht mich noch lange an. Seine schokobraunen Augen verzaubern mich noch immer. Meine Hände liegen auf seinem Oberkörper, der schon bald Abby gehören würde. Ich wusste es, und bin mir sicher dass auch er es wusste.

„Mach's gut", sagt John und lässt nun ganz von mir ab. Ich nicke und spüre schon wie meine Augen feucht werden. Er schenkt mir noch ein Lächeln und verlasst dann meine Wohnung. Die Tür fällt ins Schloß und ich weiß nur eins : Ich habe John Carter wirklich geliebt.

* * *

Das ist die erste deutsche FF die ich je geschrieben habe. Normalerweise schreibe ich nicht in der Gegenwart und auch nicht in der ersten Person, aber das war ein Challenge mit ein paar Freundinnen von mir ;) 

Würde mich sehr über Reviews freuen :D


End file.
